PhoenixTDM Adventures In Equestria
by PhoenixTDM2
Summary: When a group of 6 best friends team up to defeat a monster, they find that they represent the elements of harmony. But a young pegasus gets jealous of them, and becomes the pony of destruction... Can the friends defeat her? What will happen?
1. Welcome to the world

Many magical and strange things happen in Equestria. This story is about the best magic of all, Friendship.

* * *

One sunny day in Cloudsdale, two pegasi had just had a foal. She was turquoise with blue wings and had a pink and blue/teal mane. Her parents named her PhoenixTDM. When they brought her home, she started flying! She was the perfect little filly, and nothing could change that.

* * *

(this next part takes place when PhoenixTDM is 3)

"Sweetie, wake up, it's time to move!" Her mom said as she flew into her room and picked her up off of her bed. PhoenixTDM was excited to move to a new house and it wasn't even a cloud! It was a house in Ponyville! PhoenixTDM said to her mom, "Yay! My room is going to have an awesome bed and an awesome shelf and an awesome-" Her mom replied smiling, "Yes, it's going to have many awesome things." Her mom picked up PhoenixTDM and flew her to the bathroom, where she brushed her daughter's mane. They flew to the kitchen and ate some delicious waffles that her dad cooked and when they were done PhoenixTDM said, "Daddy, that was the best breakfast ever! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, peaches." Her dad replied. PhoenixTDM brushed her teeth in the bathroom and when she was done her dad said, "Okay, we're going to take you to the Sunshine Cloudsdale Daycare so you, your mom and I can bring the things to our new house and put everything from this house into our new one. Also, we have a surprise for you when you come home!" PhoenixTDM was so excited that her wings fluttered in the air as she yelled, "YAY!"

* * *

PhoenixTDM wandered around the daycare and saw foals flying around and playing. She went over to a small table and started drawing a picture when a light purple colt with a light blue mane and purple eyes that looked the same age as PhoenixTDM sat next to her and said, "H-hi, what are you drawing?" PhoenixTDM showed him the drawing and replied, "A pink cat! I've always wanted a cat and pink is my favorite color! Also, I'm going to draw a blue bow around her tail." The colt looked at the drawing and said, "Wow, that's an awesome drawing!" PhoenixTDM liked the compliment and said, "Thanks! I'm PhoenixTDM, what's your name?"

"I'm Icy Breeze" He replied. "That's a cool name" She replied.

They made a bunch more drawings for the rest of that morning until PhoenixTDM's dad came through the door. PhoenixTDM ran to her dad yelling, "DADDY!" She hugged him and then led him over to the table where she and Icy Breeze were drawing. She grabbed her drawings and said, "This is my new friend, Icy Breeze! We made drawings for the whole day."

"Hello, Icy Breeze, I'm PhoenixTDM's dad. Nice to meet you!" Icy Breeze replied, "Nice to meet you too! Bye PhoenixTDM, I hope I see you again!"

"I hope I see you again, too! Bye!" She replied as her and her dad flew out the door and down to their new house in Ponyville.

* * *

PhoenixTDM and her dad arrived at the new house. She opened the door and saw all of the things from her old house in her new house! The walls were light blue and the floors were orange. But she didn't see her mom anywhere so she asked her dad, "Where's mommy?" Her dad took her hoof and said, "She's over here" While he flew her to a room. The door was open a crack and he pushed it open. PhoenixTDM saw her mom in a bed, holding something blue and green. She realized that it was a foal! She flew over to the bed and whispered, "Is this the surprise?" Her mom nodded and then PhoenixTDM said, "This is the best surprise ever!"

"His name is Lucas", Her mom said. PhoenixTDM was so excited to have a little brother and she whispered to him, "Welcome to the world, Lucas. I am your sister, PhoenixTDM"


	2. Family Love

PhoenixTDM woke up to the sound of crying. She covered her ears and tried to fall back asleep but she couldn't fall asleep. Ever since her brother was born, things were like this every night. She could barely get any sleep! She trudged over to her brother's room and her mom was there, putting a pacifier in his mouth. Lucas had stopped crying so she went back to bed and fell asleep for the rest of that night.

* * *

The smell of waffles filled the air as PhoenixTDM was playing with Lucas. "Breakfast time!" Her dad yelled from down the hall. PhoenixTDM picked up Lucas and flew him to the kitchen dining room, where there was a delicious plate of waffles and eggs for her. She washed her hooves and sat down at the table and started eating as her mom fed Lucas milk out of a baby bottle.

"You will be going into kindergarten in a few years, Phoenix!" Her mom said. PhoenixTDM dropped her fork as she looked up at her mom. "I don't want to!" She whined. Her mom looked back at her and said, "Well, it's so you learn new things. Besides, you will meet new friends there! You and your friends may even be the next saviors of Equestria!"

"Really?!" PhoenixTDM said in amazement. Her mom laughed and said, "Naw, I was just joking. But not about the part of you making new friends." PhoenixTDM thought about it and decided that she did want to go to kindergarten. She wanted to learn new things and make new friends.

"I changed my mind, I do want to." Her mom smiled and said, "I'm so proud of you. Now finish your breakfast so you don't starve!" PhoenixTDM nodded and wolfed down her waffles. She got up and brought them to the sink, and flew to her room to make a drawing.  
(a few hours later)

PhoenixTDM flew into the kitchen where her mom was reading a book and her dad was playing with Lucas. " Mom, Dad, look at what I drew!" She exclaimed. Her dad picked up Lucas and her parents flew over to her. She was holding a drawing of her, her parents, and her little brother with the words, "I love you" written on the top. Her dad said, "Aww this is so sweet thanks!" and her mom said, "Thank you, PhoenixTDM! This is such a cute drawing."

"You're welcome" She replied. Her dad got a magnet and put the drawing on the fridge, and they never took it down.


	3. Kindergarten

Author's Note:

This chapter takes place when PhoenixTDM is 5 and Lucas is 3. Apple Blossom turning into a Pegasus will be explained in the sequel, CMC: The Third Generation.  
I am so glad that you are reading this! It's my first ever fanfic and I'm going to make it into an audio drama. Thanks for reading this and please keep reading! (but you don't have to)

* * *

PhoenixTDM was getting ready for kindergarten. She put a pencil, crayons, and her lunch in her saddlebag as her mom came in and said, "Phoenix, it's time for breakfast!" PhoenixTDM picked up her saddlebag as she flew over to the table and sat down for a delicious breakfast of Cheerileeos cereal, setting her saddlebag on the ground next to her. When she finished eating she said, "Mommy, what time am I going to go to school?"

"Right now!" Her mom replied as she looked at a clock. PhoenixTDM put her saddlebag on and the 2 of them flew out the door. When they got to the schoolhouse her mom said, "Okay, it's time for your school! You can go out onto the playground and wait for the bell to ring." PhoenixTDM hugged her mom and said, "Bye mommy! I will see you after school!" Her mom replied, "Bye!" and flew back to the house. PhoenixTDM looked over to the playground and started walking there when she heard a familiar voice, "PhoenixTDM, is that you?"

She looked over to her left and saw her friend, Icy Breeze! She flew over to him and said, "Icy Breeze! I haven't seen you in 2 years! It's awesome that we're both going to a Ponyville school!"

"Even though I live in Cloudsdale, my mom is a teacher here so I have to go to this school." Icy Breeze said. PhoenixTDM looked and saw that a yellow unicorn colt was standing right next to Icy Breeze.

"This is my best friend, Mac!" Icy Breeze told her. PhoenixTDM was excited that she was going to make a new friend so she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm PhoenixTDM!" She said enthusiastically.

"I'm Mac" He responded with a smile. They heard the bells ring and they walked over to the schoolhouse and went inside. Fillies and colts poured into the room and PhoenixTDM took a seat in the back row. The teacher Apple Blossom (who was now a Pegasus) came up in front of the class and announced, "Hello fillies and colts! Welcome to kindergarten! I am your teacher, Mrs. Apple Blossom! Turn to the pony next to you or in front of you and tell them about yourself." PhoenixTDM turned to her right and there was a light orange unicorn filly with purple eyes and a pink/brown mane.

"Hi, I'm Light Heart!" The filly said.

"I'm PhoenixTDM" She replied. "What's your favorite color, animal, and drink?" PhoenixTDM asked.

"Pink, a cat, and lemonade!" Light Heart replied. PhoenixTDM's eyes widened. "ME TOO!" She said in excitement. Light Heart smiled and said, "We're going to be best friends!"

"We sure are!" PhoenixTDM replied. The two hugged and PhoenixTDM saw something glow. She looked at Light Heart's flank and said, "You got your cutie mark!" Light heart looked down at her flank. There was a cutie mark of two hearts, one pink and one red. Light heart was so excited that she started jumping up and down yelling, "I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" The whole class looked at her and Apple Blossom said, "Congratulations, Light Heart! I've never seen anypony get a cutie mark on their first day of kindergarten! Now sit back down in your seat!" Light heart sat back down and turned back to PhoenixTDM.

"That is so awesome!" PhoenixTDM said to Light Heart. Light heart replied, "I know, right?" The two spent the rest of the day talking to each other until it was time for recess. The bell rang and they trotted outside.

"What should we do?" Asked Light Heart. PhoenixTDM thought for a minute and then came up with an idea. "Let's play with my friends, Icy Breeze, and Mac! I can introduce you." PhoenixTDM suggested.

"Okay!" Light heart agreed. The two fillies looked across the playground and PhoenixTDM spotted Icy Breeze going down the slide and Mac waiting for his turn on it. PhoenixTDM pointed at them. "There they are!" She exclaimed.

Everything went fine at first. PhoenixTDM made the introductions and everyone was nice and polite. But an orange earth pony colt with a gold mane walked up to them and said, "Hey, little ponies! Get out of my way!" PhoenixTDM and her new friends were startled by his sudden appearance and Light Heart said, "We're not little! We're the same age and height as you!"

The earth pony got mad and yelled, "Well, I'm six! How old are all of you?!" The four friends all chimed in at the same time: "Five."

"Ha, I knew it! I _am_ older than you. You ponies can't get in my way! I'm Star and I'm in charge around here!", Star exclaimed. PhoenixTDM looked confused and said, "I thought that Mrs. Apple Blossom was in charge?" Star looked at PhoenixTDM straight in the eyes and his eyes widened and he froze in place for a few seconds. He shook his head to clear it and said, "Well she is, but I'm the student that gets to boss everypony around! So don't even think about messing with me!" He walked away, looking a bit flustered and Mac said, "Well, I guess we better not mess with Star..."

"Yeah, he seems a bit dangerous" Icy Breeze agreed. "But let's forget about that bully and go to the jungle gym and play. He's not worth another moment of thought." The other three nodded their heads and they all ran to the jungle gym.

* * *

Near the end of the school year

"I can't wait for the end of the school year - there are only a few weeks left!", PhoenixTDM yelled excitedly as her and her dad were walking to school. Her dad smiled and said, "That means that summer is coming soon so you'll get to sleep in!" PhoenixTDM jumped in the air and yelled, "WOO HOO!" Her dad flew up next to her and they flew the rest of the way to school. PhoenixTDM hugged her dad and he said, "Bye, PhoenixTDM! I will see you after school!"

"Bye Daddy!", PhoenixTDM said, and then she flew off to find Light Heart. She found her swinging on the swings and PhoenixTDM walked up to her and said, "Hi, Light Heart!" Light Heart smiled and said, "PhoenixTDM! Do you think we could have a sleepover this weekend? PhoenixTDM sighed and said, "Sorry, I can't. My aunt is having her foal this weekend and I have to be there. I know that I'm always busy on the weekends so maybe we could have a sleepover in the summer since there are only a few weeks left!" Light Heart smiled and said, "Okay! Sounds good! I can't wait to see your little cousin when he or she is born!"

"Me neither! Also, it's going to be a girl" PhoenixTDM said. Just then, the bell rang for school to start and they ran into the schoolhouse.

"Good morning Class! Today we are going to have a test on letters and numbers." Announced Mrs. Apple Blossom after the fillies and colts sat down. The whole class groaned because they had already had a test at the beginning of the year. That particular test was focused on colors and shapes and they didn't find them very challenging. Mrs. Apple Blossom started handing out test papers and the ponies in the class started working on the problems. Star looked over the problems and thought to himself, "These problems are easy! I can get through them in less than a minute!" He grabbed his pencil with his mouth and started writing the answers down fast. When he finished, he got up and took his paper over to the teacher who was standing at her desk.

"I finished it!" exclaimed Star. Mrs. Apple Blossom said, "Star! You can't rush on a test! This took a minute for you to complete!" She looked at the answers and gasped, "Oh my! You got every single one correct!" Star was a bit shocked that he had gotten every single one correct. How could this be? He didn't even try.

"And also, a cutie mark!" Mrs. Apple Bloom exclaimed. Star looked at his flank and his jaw dropped. There was a cutie mark of a shiny yellow star on his flank.

"I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" He yelled, jumping up and down. The whole class looked over at him and the teacher said, "Quiet, Star! Your classmates are still working on their tests!" Star nodded and walked over to his desk and a few ponies were still looking at him. He glared at them and then took out some crayons and a piece of paper and started drawing.

* * *

"I can't believe that Star got his cutie mark! What is his talent, anyway?" PhoenixTDM asked at the end of the day. Mac thought and replied, "Maybe his talent is getting everything right!"

"Well his personality is not right - that's for sure." Icy Breeze said.  
Just then, they heard a loud voice from behind them.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" The voice screamed. The four turned around and saw Star standing behind them. They shrunk back and Mac said, "We were just umm... complementing your cutie mark! Yeah!" Star narrowed his eyes, stared straight at Mac, and said, "I heard what you were saying... This is the last time that I will let something like this pass." He walked away and Icy said, "That was a close one! Star could have hurt us!"

"Well, at least we didn't!" Light Heart said, relieved. The school bell rang and the fillies and colts poured out of the classroom.

"Maybe we need to come up with a way to defend ourselves from Star. He's Star-ting to become kind of like a bully. Pun intended." PhoenixTDM said. They all laughed and went over to their parents to go home.


	4. Summer Time!

"I hope y'all have a great summer, everypony! I will miss you all, but I will see you next year!" Mrs. Apple Blossom said as the bell rang. The fillies and colts flooded out of the building and PhoenixTDM met up with Light Heart right in front of the schoolhouse.

"Do you want to have a sleepover tonight? You can see my new baby cousin who is at my house tonight! Her name is Kaia," asked PhoenixTDM as they started trotting towards where their parents pick them up. Light Heart smiled excitedly and replied, "Yes! I will ask my dad." Light Heart trotted over to her dad and PhoenixTDM trotted over to her own dad.

"Summer is finally here! Is Light Heart going to sleep over tonight?" PhoenixTDM's dad asked.

"She is asking her dad right now and by the smile on her face, it looks like a yes!" PhoenixTDM replied. Light heart ran over to PhoenixTDM and yelled, "I can come!" They both started cheering and yelling, "YAYYY!"

"I will be over tonight at 6 PM!" Light Heart exclaimed, "See you there!"

"See you there!" PhoenixTDM replied and then her and her dad flew to their house to get ready.

* * *

The doorbell rang and excited PhoenixTDM flew over to the door to answer it. Light Heart and her parents were at the door and Light Heart ran inside to hug PhoenixTDM. They went upstairs to her room as the parents were chatting downstairs.

"So, what should we do?" Light Heart asked.

"We can play with my little brother, Lucas," PhoenixTDM suggested. Light Heart thought it was a great idea so she said, "Okay, sounds good!" They walked over to Lucas' room where he was playing with some toy trains. The three ponies played for a few hours until they heard crying from downstairs.

"Oh no, is Kaia crying again?" Lucas asked. Light Heart had completely forgotten about the foal and she said, "Can I see her!?"

"Of course! I just didn't mention her before because she was sleeping." The three went downstairs and PhoenixTDM and Lucas led Light Heart over to the crib where Kaia was. Inside of the crib was an adorable red foal with a pink mane and blue eyes.

"Aww, she's so adorable!" Light Heart said.

"Yeah, she is," Lucas agreed. They all looked at her for a few more minutes until PhoenixTDM's mom said, "Kids, it's dinner time!" Light Heart looked around but she didn't see her parents anywhere so she asked, "Where are my parents?"

"Oh, they left already. They didn't want to disrupt you while you were playing upstairs." PhoenixTDM's mom replied. Light Heart understood so she said, "Oh, okay!" The three kids went over to the table and ate their dinner.

When they finished eating, PhoenixTDM pulled out her favorite board game, Ponopoly. PhoenixTDM, Light Heart, and Lucas played it for a few hours until Mom came into the room and announced, "Okay, kids, it's time for bed! It's almost _10:00!_" The three kids groaned and walked upstairs and into their bedrooms.

Light Heart crawled into her sleeping bag and PhoenixTDM jumped onto her bed, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Icy Breeze woke up to the morning sun in his cloud house. He felt the warm rays of sunshine shine down on his face as he flew out of bed. He wasn't hungry, so he flew outside, the cool breeze ruffling his fur as he flew. He landed in the park and started swinging on a swing set while he thought of seeing his friends again, even though it was only one day into summer vacation. He got off the swing and started taking a walk around the park.

"It's soooo hot!" He thought as he was walking. When he sat down on a bench for a rest, he saw something... A puddle! He loved splashing in puddles. He flew over to the puddle and landed beside it.

"I wish this was ice," He thought out loud. He put his hoof onto the puddle and it all of a sudden turned to ice! He looked at it in awe and touched more of the water. Now, there was ice everywhere and he was now cooled off. How did he do it? Could he do it again? Was it even ME who did that? He had so many questions. Icy started getting hungry, so he flew to his cloud house.

* * *

"Hi, son! You're just in time for lunch!" His mom, Apple Blossom, said. She was holding a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and he grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth, swallowing it in one bite.

"Yum!" He exclaimed. He started flying to his room as his mom yelled, "IS THAT A CUTIE MARK!?"

Icy Breeze looked down at his flank and there was a blue ice cube. He gasped, "OH MY CELESTIA! I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" His mom flew over and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you, son!" She said. Then the two of them heard a voice behind them, "Did somepony say cutie mark?"

They looked back and there was Icy Breeze's dad, Thunder Dash standing there. He flew over to them and hugged Icy Breeze.

"Do you know what this calls for," He asked, "A party!" Icy and his mom cheered and the three flew down to the party palace.

* * *

Light Heart, PhoenixTDM and Lucas all woke up to PhoenixTDM's dad yelling, "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

The siblings flew down the stairs and Light Heart ran. They heard dad yelling, "LAST ONE TO THE TABLE DOESN'T GET ANY BREAKFAST!"

The three started running faster and PhoenixTDM and Light Heart reached the table first, so they sat down really fast. Dad looked over at them and said, "Oh, I guess Lucas doesn't get any breakfast!" Lucas gasped and started crying. PhoenixTDM and Light Heart started laughing hysterically as dad said, "Lucas, buddy, it was only a joke!"

"Oh." He replied. He flew to the table and sat down. Their dad brought over some waffles and the three wolfed them down in one minute.

"Wow, you three are going to hold the world record of waffle eating!" Dad said and then laughed. The trio laughed as well and then PhoenixTDM looked over at the clock above the stove.

"11:00!? We were asleep for a LONG time!" She yelled. Lucas and Light Heart agreed with her and then they put their dishes on the sink.

"What do you kids want to do today?" The sibling's dad asked. They started thinking and Light Heart yelled, "Party Palace!" while PhoenixTDM yelled, "Lake!" both at the same time. Lucas then said, "What if we go to the party palace and then go to the lake?"

"That's a good idea," PhoenixTDM agreed. Light heart nodded and then Dad said, "Okay lets go, then!"

The three headed out the door and started walking.

* * *

Light Heart, PhoenixTDM, Lucas, and Dad trotted into the Party Palace and started looking around at all of the party supplies. PhoenixTDM wanted to go over to the dance floor and have a dance party. She started flying over to it and then she saw Icy Breeze with his parents. Icy Breeze was eating cotton candy.

"HI, ICY!" She yelled. She started flying over really fast to him and then toppled him in a hug. Icy Breeze's cheeks turned a little pink and he hugged back saying, "Hi, PhoenixTDM!" They stopped hugging and got off of the floor. Then Icy Breeze pointed to his flank and said, "Look! I got my cutie mark!"

PhoenixTDM's jaw dropped and she said, "WOAH! How did you get it!?" Just then, Light Heart and Lucas came over and Light said, "Icy Breeze! Hi!"

Icy Breeze looked at them and said, "Oh hi, Light Heart!"

PhoenixTDM wanted to tell Icy Breeze about the lake trip so she said, "Icy, we are going to go to the lake. Would you like to come?"

Icy Breeze immediately said, "Yeah!" So the four kids and their parents set off to go to the lake.


	5. Cutie Mark Blues

Chapter 5

Musqux

It was the day after the blizzard. There was light snow falling when Musqux woke up. He was curled up next to Specula and Herba. He looked around for Conlis and saw that he was at the front of their den. Musqux padded up to him and asked, "Hey, Conlis. What are you doing?"

Conlis jumped in surprise. Then he realized that it was just Musqux. "Oh, I'm just thinking. I really want to taste berries and termites and things that normal Spectacled bears eat. I don't want to wait until I'm a full grown bear!"

"Me, too," He agreed. Musqux saw a glint of mischief in Conlis' eyes. "How about if we sneak off from Specula and go down the mountain to taste berries? Then we can come back!" Musqux loved that idea. "Yeah! We should do it after dark, though. Should Herba come, too?" He asked. Conlis thought for a moment. "Yeah. She _really_ wanted to have berries, even more than us!" Musqux nodded. After a few moments Specula woke up and told them to wait in the den. She walked out and later she brought a snow fox for them to eat.

Herba had woken up by then and was starving. The four of them shared the fox and then Specula told Musqux, Conlis, and Herba to go play in the snow. Musqux ran outside and started burrowing in the cold snow, but Herba and Conlis just rolled their eyes.

"Herba, do you want berries?" Conlis asked. Herba became overly excited. "Yes yes yes!" She roared. Conlis grinned and whispered, "Well when Specula is sleeping, the three of us can go down the mountain and find berries! Then we can go back up when we're done."

"That's a perfect idea!" Herba exclaimed. Then the three of them padded back into the den and saw that Specula had fallen asleep.

"She must be exhausted from hunting half the day," Musqux guessed. "Yeah," Herba agreed. Conlis grew excited and whispered, "This is our perfect chance to find berries!"

"Yeah!" Herba roared.

"Herba, you'll wake Specula!" Conlis warned. "Oh, sorry," Herba replied, embarrassed. The three cubs then started down the mountain, excited to try some berries. It was exhausting, and by the time they were at the bottom, Musqux had cramps in his stomach and his paws were sore. He felt as if he could fall asleep and not wake up for a whole suncircle! But then he scented something he had never smelled before. It smelled sweet and tangy. _Is that what berries smell like?_ He sniffed the air and began following the scent while Conlis and Herba followed him.

Then he saw it. A bush filled with juicy blueberries. He gasped and began picking some to eat. Herba grew so excited and began jumping up and down. They all began eating the berries until their bellies were full.

"Yum, that was the best thing i've ever tasted!" Herba exclaimed. Conlis agreed and then said, "We need to get back to Specula. If she's awake she'll worry!"

"Once my mother falls asleep, she won't wake up till morning," Musqux assured, "But we still should get moving if we actually want to _get_ home by morning." He nodded his head towards the sun which was setting. Herba looked at it in awe. "Wow, I've never seen a sunset before! Look at the colors!" The three cubs stared at the sunset for what felt like hours. It was the most amazing thing Musqux had ever seen; all the shades of purple, gold, and blue. Then when all the color was almost gone the purple/blue sky melted into black. There were stars glimmering in the sky, like snowflakes sparkling.

"Look at all of these trees," Conlis said, "Don't spectacled bear spirits go into trees when they die?" Musqux nodded, remembering the story Specula had told the three cubs when she had just found Herba and Conlis.

"I think I see one!" Herba exclaimed. Conlis looked at her. "How? It's so dark!" Herba was still staring up at the tree. "Look," She told them and nodded her muzzle toward a spot on the tree. Musqux looked at it and saw just tree bark.

"There's nothing here," Conlis said. Musqux looked at the tree again and then he saw a knot in the tree. There was one next to it. They looked like eyes. Then he saw it. It was as if a bear was staring back at him through the tree.

"I see it!" He told them in excitement. Conlis was still staring at the tree. He shook his head as if he was giving up.

"I can't see it," He said in defeat. Herba nuzzled him and said, "It's okay. It's probably just too dark now." Herba and Conlis started up the mountain but Musqux didn't know. He was still looking at the spirit. When he finally noticed his friends had left, he tried scenting them but the smell of pine needles and dirt was too strong. He grunted and then looked around for a good place to build a makeshift-den.

There was a patch of ferns with boulders on each side. He decided to sleep there for the night and search for his way back home tomorrow.

Musqux woke up to the sound of birds tweeting throughout the forest. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around. _Where am I? _Then he remembered; Him, Conlis, and Herba had traveled down the mountain in search for berries. They had found blueberry bushes and ate the most delicious blueberries ever. Musqux's stomach grumbled at the thought of them. He decided to find the berry bushes again. He tried scenting it and picked up the sweet scent of blueberries nearby.

Musqux followed the scent and saw two bears sleeping in front of the bushes. One was bigger than him and the other one was _tiny_! They were both black like him but they didn't have white marks on their faces like he did. _Those aren't spectacled bears!_ The big one was furry like him and had big ears. He had a white V shape on his chest. The tiny one had slick fur and tiny ears. She had a golden U shape on her chest. _What types of bears are these? And what are they doing under snow-top mountain?_

All of a sudden the big one opened his eyes. Musqux ducked behind a fern bush so they couldn't see him but he kept watching through the leaves. The bigger bear shook the small one awake. "Sunny! Wake up!" The she-bear opened her eyes and then stood up. The two cubs then began eating some berries off of the bushes. Suddenly the bigger bear stopped and froze.

"Moony, what's wrong?" Sunny asked. "There's another bear here!" He replied. _Oh no, he is scenting me! _Then Moony padded cautiously over to Musqux and pawed at the fern bush he was hiding in.

"Hello, are you lost?" Moony asked. Musqux rose from his crouching position and replied, "Oh, um… Yes I am. What type of bear are you?"

"I'm a moon bear and she's a sun bear. What kind of a bear are you and why are your markings on your face instead of your chest?" Moony asked. "I'm a spectacled bear and all spectacled bears have markings on their face. I've never seen a bear without markings on their face and I've never seen one with markings on their chest!"

"Wow! I've never heard of that type of bear!" Sunny said excitedly. Musqux smiled and then replied, "I've never heard of a sun bear or a moon bear, either. I've only heard of spectacled bears and black bears. What are you guys doing here?" Sunny and Moony then explained to him about Lusa, Toklo, Kallik, Ujurak, and Yakone and how they were going to find them at great bear lake.

"Wow, I want to go, too!" Musqux said once they were finished explaining. "Yay!" Sunny replied, "But wait, didn't you say you were lost?" Musqux then remembered how he had lost his family.

"My friends and I were going down the mountain because we really wanted to taste berries but then they went back home without me and I don't know how to get back. I'm really bad at scenting." Musqux explained.

"Well Moony and I came from the bear bowl, like Lusa did! Although I'm pretty sure it was a different one." Sunny told him.

"What's a bear bowl like? And how do you stand having barely any space to live?" Musqux asked. "I couldn't stand having not even a skylength to live. I actually came from the wild, but the flat-faces shot me with a firestick and brought me here." Moony explained. Musqux looked confused. "What is a firestick? My mother told me about flat-faces but not firesticks. What do they do?" He asked.

"Well there are two kinds of firesticks. One that puts you to sleep and one that kills you." Moony explained.

"What!? It kills you!? Why would a flat-face do that to you?" Musqux replied. Moony looked sad. "Yeah. Flat-faces killed my father. Ever since, my family and I have been very cautious of them. But one day I woke up before my mother and my sister and I heard flat-faces. I hadn't heard the high-pitched chattering sound they make in a very long time so I didn't remember what the sound was. When I realized that they were flat-faces, it was too late. They had shot me with the sleep firestick. When I woke up, I was in the bear bowl."

Musqux saw sadness in Moony's eyes. He nuzzled Moony and said, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I would love to go on your adventure with you two."

"Thanks," Moony replied. The three cubs then started heading away from the mountains.


	6. The Hearts and Hooves Day Twist

It was February and it was second grade. Over the summer PhoenixTDM had shown her friends her cutie mark and they were amazed. The fillies and colts were all trotting into the classroom and they sat down. When they all had seated, Apple Blossom announced, "Good morning, everypony! We have a new student joining our class today! This is Sugar Drop Pie!"

A bright yellow unicorn filly with a white mane and caramel-colored eyes walked into the classroom. She had a cutie mark of two pieces of candy; one red and one green. She smiled and sat down by a red unicorn colt and a brown earth filly.

"Hi, Sugar Drop! I'm Icy Breeze. These are my friends; Mac, Light Heart, and PhoenixTDM!" Icy Breeze said while pointing at his friends.

"Nice to meet you," Sugar Drop replied. The class continued until it was time for recess. PhoenixTDM and her three friends were playing and then PhoenixTDM saw Star sitting under a tree staring at her. He quickly looked away and she said to her friends, "I just realized that Star hasn't been bullying us this year. I wonder why?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad he's not," Light Heart said. She pointed her hoof and said, "Hey, look, the new filly is walking towards us!" They looked at her as she trotted up to them.

"Hi, Sugar Drop!" PhoenixTDM said enthusiastically. Sugar Drop stepped in front of Light Heart and Mac and said, "Hey, you're unicorns also!" She used her magic to lift a giant rock, "Look at how much I can lift with _my_ magic! How much can _you_ lift?" She said with an evil grin.

Mac used his magic and lifted a big rock and Sugar Drop turned her head to Light Heart and asked, "How about you?" Light Heart folded back her ears and started getting nervous. She tried to use her magic to lift a small rock but her magic aura went out and it dropped.

"What was _that_? Is that seriously all you can do?" Sugar Drop asked. Light Heart shrunk back and stammered, "W-well I'm n-not that good at m-magic..."

"I've seen newborn foals that can do magic better than _you_. You're the worst at magic out of any Unicorn. Ever!" A tear went down Light Heart's face and then Sugar said, "You even act like a newborn foal! You're crying! Well, I hope you never grow up any time soon." She snickered as she walked away.

Light Heart sat there crying. "Sugar Drop is right! I am the worst at magic and I act like a Foal!"

Mac put his hoof on Light Heart's shoulder. "You don't act like a foal! And sure, your magic needs a little work, but you just need to practice it more. I can help!". Light Heart looked up at him, smiled, and blushed a little.

"Thanks." They stared at each other for a while until the bell rang. Icy Breeze said, "Okay, lovebirds, it's time to go inside." Mac and Light Heart's faces both turned a darker shade of pink in embarrassment. They looked down at the ground as they walked into the schoolhouse.

"Okay, everypony, tomorrow is the Hearts and Hooves day party, so make sure to bring cards for everypony in the class!" Apple Blossom announced as the fillies and colts sat at their seats. Light Heart looked at Mac and blushed. He looked back at her and blushed as well. PhoenixTDM noticed (and giggled a little).

* * *

It was Hearts and Hooves Day; all of the foals who attended Ponyville school had their saddlebags full of cards. PhoenixTDM and her three friends hugged each other and went into the Schoolhouse.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, everypony! I am so excited to have our party this year- especially because of our new student!" Apple Blossom said. Everypony frowned and looked mad at Sugar Drop and Apple Blossom's face went nervous and she said, "Well... let's start! Make sure to exchange cards with everypony in the class. You don't have to give it to them in person; if you're feeling shy you can just put it on their desk. When you're done there will be delicious treats waiting for you.!" All of the foals cheered and started grabbing cards out of their saddlebags and putting them on desks or exchanging them with somepony. PhoenixTDM had finished putting the cards on everypony's desk and then she saw Star walking over to her.

"Uh oh..." she thought, "He's gonna say something mean to me." He went up to PhoenixTDM. She noticed he had a big heart-shaped card in his saddlebag. She looked at him in confusement as he gave the card to her and then ran away to his desk. PhoenixTDM opened the card and it read, "Dear PhoenixTDM, I am so sorry for all that I have done to you and your friends. I realized that the way I've been acting is bullying and that it's wrong. I just want to be your friend and I hope you forgive me. Love, Starflower."

PhoenixTDM's eyes widened as she thought, "What the hay! Does Star really want to be my friend? And why did he write _Starflower_? I'm so confused." She put the card in her saddlebag and looked at Star. Then she looked back at her friends.

"What should I do? What would happen if I actually became friends with the pony who has bullied me and my friends for 2 years? My friends definitely wouldn't approve and I don't think Star would want me to show them the card he gave me, either,"

From across the room, Icy Breeze noticed her looking upset and walked over. He blushed and said, "Hey, PhoenixTDM! Happy Hearts and Hooves Day! C-could we talk outside for a second?" She looked up at him and smiled, "Sure," she smiled.

They stepped outside of the schoolhouse and saw other ponies playing. PhoenixTDM could tell by the look in Icy Breeze's eyes that he wanted to speak in private, so they found a place where nopony was. Icy Breeze looked at PhoenixTDM straight in the eyes and said, "PhoenixTDM. You're the best filly I know and I've liked you since the day we met when we were just 3. You always make me laugh and I smile whenever you're around. I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but... I always was too nervous. Since today is Hearts and Hooves Day, it's the perfect time to ask. So.. will you be my special somepony?" PhoenixTDM's jaw dropped. She didn't expect him to ask this at all! She did like him back, of course, so she responded with, "YES!" and she hugged him and knocked them both down on the floor just like when Icy got his cutie mark. The two looked at each other, blushed, and they went back inside of the schoolhouse to eat some tasty Hearts and Hooves Day treats.

* * *

It was the day after Hearts and Hooves Day, which was a Saturday, and PhoenixTDM wanted to talk to Star. She wanted to ask him about the card he gave her on Hearts and Hooves Day. She didn't know his address, though, so she grabbed his card to see if she could find some more information from it. She saw a section she hadn't seen before that said, "12345 Pegasus Street NW Ponyville, Equestria." Well, that was convenient. She didn't want anypony to see the card so she grabbed her saddlebag and put the card inside and called to her mom, "Mom! I'm gonna go over to a friend's house!"

"Okay, Sweetie!" She replied. PhoenixTDM headed out the door and flew to where the address said. She knocked on the door and a peach-colored filly that looked about Lucas' age with a green/yellow mane and a big pink bow in her mane answered the door.

"Does Star live here?" PhoenixTDM asked. The filly's eyes became big and she responded, "Are you his _marefriend_?" PhoenixTDM's widened and she replied, "What!? No! I already have a coltfriend!" The filly saw the card protruding from PhoenixTDM's bag, grabbed it, and said, "Well what's this? Dear, PhoenixTDM-" PhoenixTDM snatched the card out of her hooves and said, "Hey, that's mine!" PhoenixTDM heard hoofsteps and saw Star.

"Violet Sparkle! What are you doing!?" The filly smiled nervously and replied, "Oh umm.. I was just letting this filly in to see you!" She ran away and Star rolled his eyes. He looked at PhoenixTDM and said, "Heh heh... Sorry about my sister. She always does this sort of thing to guests when our parents aren't around. So umm what brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask you about the card you gave me yesterday," PhoenixTDM responded. Star led the way to his room and they sat down on his bed.

"Ask away," Star said. PhoenixTDM started with the question of if he actually wanted to be friends with her. His reply was yes with a slight blush and then PhoenixTDM asked, "Why did you write 'Love, Starflower'?" Star's eyes widened at the sound of that name and he sighed, "Because that's my real name. When I was in Preschool, all the other ponies laughed at me for having a 'girl' name. They teased me all the time and called me names like flower boy, girly boy, flower girl, and the list just goes on. Then when I started Kindergarten we moved to Ponyville and my family had started just calling me Star at my request. I didn't want anypony to find out my real name so I decided to be the bully instead of me getting bullied. But I am truly sorry about that and I realize that I have made a mistake!"

PhoenixTDM's eyes widened even more and she responded, "Wow. I had no idea. And I will let you be my friend if you promise not to bully me, my friends, or anypony else anymore." Star smiled a grateful smiled and replied, "I Pinkie Pie promise not to bully anypony anymore. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Then I'm proud to call you my new friend!" PhoenixTDM said. Star hugged her (which surprised her) and she awkwardly hugged back.

"Wait... How will I tell my friends that you aren't a big mean bully anymore?" PhoenixTDM asked. Star thought and he said, "I guess we'll just have to tell them and see if they accept it or not. PhoenixTDM agreed, but she was still nervous for Monday.

* * *

When Monday rolled around, PhoenixTDM decided to wait until recess time to break the news. When the bell rang and all of the ponies went out to play, she found Star on the playground. Next, she looked for her other three friends. When she spotted them, she led Star over.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Light Heart asked. Star nervously looked at the ground and PhoenixTDM replied, "Star, here, has something to say to you all." Star looked up, still with a nervous expression on his face and he told them everything that he had told PhoenixTDM. They all had reactions similar to PhoenixTDM's, but they all accepted him as their new friend, and they all shared a group hug.


	7. Flame Thrower

Six years had passed since Star became friends with PhoenixTDM and the others. Icy Breeze, Mac, and Star also had become good friends with Lucas, who had got his cutie mark when he was seven and PhoenixTDM let him play a video game on the Xbox for the first time. The six friends were at PhoenixTDM and Lucas' house when they heard the doorbell ring. PhoenixTDM said, "I'll get it!" and she answered the door. She opened it and there stood the mail-pony with a few letters in her hoof. PhoenixTDM took the letters, thanked the mail-mare, and went back to where her friends were.

"Who was it?" Icy Breeze asked.

"Oh, just the mail-pony," PhoenixTDM responded. She looked through the letters and found one addressed to her. She opened it and read aloud, "To, PhoenixTDM. You're stupid and I hate your guts. Your friends are stupid, too. Especially the Unicorn who can't do magic. Signed, Sugar Drop Pie." PhoenixTDM scowled and threw the letter in the trash. Light Heart said, "Hey! My magic is getting better! I can even hold big things for a minute or two without my magic going out!"

"I know, Light Heart. Sugar Drop is just being a bully like she always does," PhoenixTDM responded. She looked at the other mail and saw something else. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh My Celestia! There is going to be a Friendship Festival next week!" PhoenixTDM yelled.

"Wow, really!?" Light Heart asked. PhoenixTDM replied, "Yeah! Also it says here that the Mane 6 are getting too old so Princess Light Breeze is holding the festival even though I think Twilight could do it. Wait, no she needs her friends help. Nevermind!" Her friends looked in amazement and Mac said, "Wow, I haven't been to the Friendship Festival before. I'm always out of town whenever it's happening."

"Me, too," PhoenixTDM and Lucas said at the same time. They all laughed and they also were really excited for the next week. They all were going to go to the Friendship Festival together.

* * *

It was the day of the Friendship Festival, and the six friends were just walking into Canterlot. Also Star had to bring his little sister, Violet Sparkle. It was a beautiful sunny day and there were amazing decorations everywhere. They saw a Ferris Wheel and decided to go on it. PhoenixTDM and Icy Breeze got placed together on the Ferris Wheel, Mac and Light Heart did, Lucas and Violet, and Star got placed with a random pony. Lucas and Violet were behind PhoenixTDM and Icy and all of a sudden Lucas yelled, "LOOK THEY'RE ABOUT TO KISS!" The two looked back at them and scowled and then they looked forward.

"Today is beautiful. I'm glad we got to go to the Friendship Festival," PhoenixTDM said.

"Yeah," Icy Breeze agreed. Just after he said that, they heard a loud scream. They looked back and saw a red pony who was bigger than a full grown stallion. He had an orange mane and orange eyes, and he had fangs. One of his ears had a hole on the side of it and his cutie mark was fire. The stallion was kidnapping the princess! All of the ponies around him were screaming and running away and just then, PhoenixTDM noticed that there was fire everywhere! The stallion was breathing fire like a dragon!

PhoenixTDM's eyes widened as she said, "We need to save Princess Light Breeze!" She and Icy Breeze flew out of the Ferris Wheel and she noticed that Lucas was flying out, too and carrying Violet Sparkle. He set her down on the ground and then Lucas, PhoenixTDM, and Icy Breeze grabbed Light Heart, Mac, and Star and brought them down.

"What's happening?" Violet said to Star. Star looked scared as well and he replied, "I don't know. But you need to get to safety. Go into the castle and find the other princesses and warn them what is happening if they don't already know." Violet nodded and galloped away.

"Can I go with her?" Lucas asked.

"No. Mom told us to stay together if something bad happens. The six noticed that there was a trail of smoke and some fire leading into the part of the Everfree Forest that ended in Canterlot.

They were walking through the forest; their hooves crunching on the dirt and fallen leaves and the strong stench of smoke lingering in the air, burning their noses when they took a breath. All of a sudden, they heard a cry. Mac was the first to hear where it was coming from. He walked over to a bush and found a small earth filly behind it.

"Oh my Celestia! Are you okay little filly?" She looked up at him and responded, "N-no. My family and I were walking to the friendship festival through the Everfree forest and.. and.. We saw this monster with smoke and fire... My parents told me to run and I didn't see where they went.. I- I haven't had anything to eat today and I'm lost." She cried even more and Mac said, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He poofed her a bowl of mac and cheese with his magic.

"I was saving this for myself to eat for dinner but you need it," Mac said as he pushed the bowl toward her.

"Thank you so much! B-but.. How will I get back to my parents?" The little filly asked. Mac started thinking and then Light Heart said, "I might be able to muster up enough magic to teleport you to the Canterlot Castle and then you can tell the princesses and they will find your parents."

Her friends exchanged nervous glances because they knew about Light's magic problem but the filly's eyes went big and she responded, "Oh my Celestia, thank you!" Light Heart smiled and said, "Of course!" She then closed her eyes and used all of her strength to teleport the filly (and her mac and cheese) to the Castle.

Light Heart sat down, exhausted. Her friends all congratulated her for doing so good on her magic.

"I guess your magic talent finally sparked!" Mac said. Light Heart smiled at him and said, "Thanks. But I'm too tired to walk even more. That teleportation spell used up all of my strength."

"I can't carry you; you're three years older than me," Lucas said.

"My magic isn't strong enough to hold a pony for that long," Mac said.

"I can do it! I've never carried a pony before except my little sister but I can't just leave one of my friends behind," Icy Breeze said. He picked up his exhausted friend and started flying. Then they kept following the trail of fire.

It seemed like they were walking forever and the walk was so boring. PhoenixTDM decided to lighten things up and she said, "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Lucas replied.

"Cows go," PhoenixTDM responded.

"Cows go who?" Lucas asked.

"Cows don't go who, cows go moo!" PhoenixTDM said. Her friends all started laughing and they kept telling jokes. Light Heart now had the strength to walk by herself and Icy Breeze was relieved to not have to carry her anymore. PhoenixTDM was glad that she made her friends laugh and they kept telling jokes.

After a while Star said, "Hey, guys, we've been following this trail for a really long time. Would one of you pegasi please fly up and see if the trail is coming to an end soon?"

"Yeah, I will," Lucas replied. He flapped his wings and started rising up. When he got to the top of the trees he looked and before he could see where the trail was ending, something whizzed past him. Lucas looked around in confusement and then it appeared again right in front of him. It was a weird creature with a blue body and a gray head. It also had different types of arms, legs and horns. It had green slit eyes, too.

"Hello, Lucas," It said in a sinister voice. Lucas became scared and said,"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Well, I've been watching you and your friends for quite a while," The flying creature replied. Lucas got nervous and said, "W-what!? But I've never seen you before!" The creature smiled and said, "Indeed you haven't. Well, I've got an offer for you!"

"What... What is it?" Lucas replied.

"Well, there's a new video game that doesn't come out for a year. The revenge of Nightmare Moon 2. Ever heard of it?"

Lucas's eyes widened and he replied, "Oh my Celestia! Revenge of Nightmare moon is my favorite game ever! There's a second one coming out!? I _need_ that game!"

The creature smiled mischievously and said, "Well I can easily get it for you. All you have to do is leave your friends and go back to Ponyville." Lucas looked down and saw the colors of his friends through the thick leaves. They were waiting for him. Lucas needed that game but he also needed to be with his friends. He couldn't decide.

"Why aren't you coming!?" The creature hollered.

"I'm still deciding," Lucas replied. He still really wanted the game but his friends needed him.

"I've decided," Lucas said, "I'm staying with my friends. Besides, I can get the game next year when it comes out."

The creature was infuriated and screamed, "I WILL BE BACK!" At that instant the place he was floating burst into flames and he disappeared. Lucas was super startled but then he realized the reason he had come up there in the first place. He looked at the trail of flames and he could see the castle of the two sisters as well. The smoky trail seemed to end at the ravine in front of the castle of the two sisters.

"It only looks about 20 minutes away," Lucas said to himself. He then flew back down and Mac said, "What took you so long!?" Lucas explained to them all the details and how long it would take for them to get to the end of the trail.

"Wow, did that all really happen?" Light Heart asked. Lucas replied, "Yeah, it did. It was scary, too!" The friends continued walking until they finally arrived.

"What is this place?" Icy Breeze asked. Lucas replied, "I think it's the castle of the two sisters but the trail goes into the ravine!"

The six friends looked down at the rocky ravine. It was as dark as midnight in there, but they could see small lit up embers floating around, like small stars floating in the black abyss.

"I guess we have to go down there," PhoenixTDM stated. Icy Breeze gulped and agreed, "Yeah. I guess we do..." The six took a deep breath and headed down the rocky slope.

* * *

The earth pony, three pegasi and two unicorns finally arrived at the bottom of the ravine. They heard someone yelling in a cave. They were all scared out of their wits and wanted to turn back, but they knew they had to go on. They carefully stepped into the cave, with PhoenixTDM leading the way and then they saw it. The tree of Harmony. Actually there in front of them. They were amazed at it. And the elements of harmony were on it, too.

"Wow! It's the real tree of harmony!" Light Heart exclaimed. Just then, they heard another voice. The red pony was there and Princess Light Breeze was, too!

PhoenixTDM and her pegasi brother and coltfriend flew into the air. Icy Breeze yelled, "LET GO OF THE PRINCESS!" The red pony looked over to them and narrowed his eyes, "Never! Celestia needs to pay for what she did to me!"

"Celestia?" Lucas said, "That's Light Breeze!" The red stallion looked confused as he looked at Light and then looked back, "Light Breeze?" He asked.

"Yeah! Daughter of Queen Celestia and good King Sombra," Lucas replied. The red stallion looked even more confused but he shook his head and said, "Well I will still get my revenge on Celestia!"

"No!" Light Heart yelled. Then she paused. She remembered something her mom told her, "The most powerful friendship of all is the magic of friendship. That's how Twilight and her friends used the elements of harmony against Nightmare Moon and other villains who didn't understand the magic of Friendship."

Light Heart gasped and said, "We need the elements of harmony!" Her friends looked at her in confusement and Star said, "But only Twilight and her friends can use the elements!" Light Heart replied, "But there's six of us! And we're best friends! And PhoenixTDM is the one who brought us together so she should be the one who gives us our elements!" PhoenixTDM looked surprised.

"Me?" She asked. Light Heart nodded her head. PhoenixTDM looked at the tree and remembered what her mom told her when she was 3, "You and your friends might even be the next saviors of Equestria!"

PhoenixTDM put on a determined face and walked over to the tree. She flew into the air, pointed to Star and said, "Star, who told me his feelings on Hearts and Hooves day and didn't care what I thought of him, represents the spirit of Honesty!" To her surprise the element of honesty floated off of the tree and turned into a necklace shaped as a star and it went around his neck and he floated into the air. He looked scared but PhoenixTDM continued, "Icy Breeze, who was the only one to volunteer to carry his friend when she was too weak to walk, represents the spirit of Kindness!"

The kindness element did the same thing to Icy as it did to Star. It formed into a necklace with the element and it was an Ice Cube shape. Icy Breeze floated into the air as well without his wings moving.

PhoenixTDM pointed to Mac and said, "Mac, who gave his own dinner to a starving filly represents the spirit of Generosity!" Mac floated into the air with a new element necklace.

"Lucas, who could not abandon his friends for his own good represents the spirit of loyalty!" The same thing happened to Lucas. PhoenixTDM paused. Then she pointed to herself, "And me, PhoenixTDM. I cheered up all of my friends out of boredom when I made them laugh; and the cheer didn't go away. I represent the spirit of Laughter!" She watched as her element broke off of the tree and turned into a necklace shaped as a creeper. It matched her cutie mark! She was amazed when it went around her neck and she floated into the air. Then she saw the last element still on the tree and remembered.

"And Light Heart, who used all of her magic to help a filly get back to her parents represents the spirit of Magic!" This time when it happened, it wasn't a necklace; it was a crown. The element on top was a heart. Light Heart looked in amazement as it went on top of her friends.

"Us six represent the elements of harmony!" Light Heart said. At that moment a giant burst of rainbows came out of their elements and surrounded the red monster.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed. When the rainbows were gone there was a blue colt there. He was light blue and had a dark blue mane and his cutie mark was blue fire. He had the same hole on the side of his ear as the red stallion did. He opened his eyes and they were orange, just like the red stallion's.

He looked over at PhoenixTDM and her friends, "Thank you for reforming me!" He exclaimed as he hugged PhoenixTDM.

"Oh uh you're welcome!" PhoenixTDM responded. Just then Princess Light Breeze got up off of her chair and said, "Blue pony, who are you and why did you do this!?" The blue pony responded, "Well, my name is Flame Thrower. I was born right by the sea and I could do this thing where water shoots out of my mouth like a water gun," he demonstrated it by shooting water at a rock and it broke, "That's why my parents named me Flame Thrower, because of the talent I have and because my eyes are orange."

"What does any of that have to do with kidnapping the princess?" Star asked. Flame Thrower saddened and replied, "Well, I really wanted to go into Celestia's Magic School For Gifted Unicorns, but I'm an earth pony. I begged my parents to let me go and they finally let me do a test to get in. I actually passed; I was so surprised. When I had my first day there, all the unicorns made fun of me because I was the only earth pony. But only one stood up for me: Lyra Heartstrings. We became best friends. One day with her help I made an awesome water thing in a beaker and it shot up and looked like blue fire! That's the day I got my cutie mark." He pointed to his flank. Then he continued, "But one day, I accidentally flooded the whole school. Celestia thought it was on purpose and she said she was going to expel me from the school. I got so angry, I turned into the red pony you saw earlier. I burned the ground in front of her so she couldn't get to me, but she used her horn to create a blast. I managed to dodge it, but it left this little hole on my ear. So then I got mad. I tried to burn her but she flew up and pointed her horn at me. Then there was light and then I appeared somewhere that wasn't in Equestria. I think she banished me to limbo and somepony opened it, but It took years for me to find my way back. I finally did and it was the day of the Friendship Festival. I realized it had been years since I saw Celestia so I thought Light was her. I'm so sorry."

The six friends and Light Breeze looked at him in astonishment. Light replied, "I forgive you. Also I remember my mother telling me this; About 30 years before I was born, Twilight and her friends who are the elements of Harmony-"

"Twilight Sparkle? She went to my school when she was a little filly!" Flame interrupted.

"Well, she's Queen Twilight now. She got married to a nice stallion named Flash Sentry and now they're really old. Anyways, Twilight and the other elements opened a portal from limbo to release the pillars but an evil pony of shadows came out, too. They reformed him, though. Maybe you came out of there at the same time?" Light Breeze explained.

"Wow, maybe that did happen. Anyways, I'm so sorry and I want to apologize to Princess, I mean Queen, Celestia." They all smiled and Light Breeze teleported them to the castle. Flame looked up and saw the pony who once was his teacher. His eyes widened and he said, "C-Celestia! It's been a long time since we last saw eachother..." Celestia glared at him and replied, "Flame Thrower. I knew you had come back when Twilight and her friends opened the portal from Limbo. But it took you about 50 years to get here! I don't know how you're still a colt! Anyways, how have you been reformed?"

"Well, it was all thanks to these six," Flame responded and pointed his hoof to PhoenixTDM and her friends. Celestia looked at them and asked, "Who are you? And... How do you have the elements?" Light Heart responded, "Well, it was like a... a spark of some sort when we were at the tree of harmony. I don't know how but my name is Light Heart. I'm the element of Magic. That's PhoenixTDM; she's the element of laughter. This is Mac, who is the element of generosity. That's Star, who is the element of honesty. That's Lucas who is Loyalty. And that is Icy Breeze, who is the element of Kindness."

Celestia was speechless. She knew this day would come some day, though. She smiled and responded, "Well, I'm glad you are all friends. Where did you meet?" Icy Breeze responded, "We met in Ponyville. I live in Cloudsdale, but I go to Ponyville school." Celestia nodded but then she asked, "Icy Breeze, is it? I think I recognize you. Have I seen you before? Or are you related to somepony I know?"

Icy Breeze looked a bit surprised but then he replied, "Oh, I'm the son of Thunder Dash and Apple Blossom and I'm the grandson of Rainbow Dash. Even though she was loyalty, i'm kindness."

"Oh, you are the grandson of Rainbow Dash! Well I'm glad that one of the new elements is related to one of the old ones," Celestia responded. Then a peach colored filly walked out of a room and looked at the six. She smiled and yelled, "Star!" while running to her older brother and hugging him.

"Oh, Violet, you're okay!" Star responded as he hugged his sister back. Then Celestia said, "Well, I'm so glad you all did this. And Flame? I'm sorry. You can keep being a student at my magic school. Now it's getting late, you should all head home and keep your elements in a safe place okay?" They nodded and started heading home, off to another adventure.


	8. The Hearth's Warming Spark

It was Hearth's Warming eve in Equestria. The new elements were celebrating it at the Discord house since Icy Breeze was Rainbow Dash's grandson and she and Fluttershy are friends. Icy Breeze also got to invite his friends and their families, too!

The house of chaos was filled with ponies and there was a giant tree with hundreds of presents underneath. Everypony was having a wonderful time.

Star was wandering around, looking at all of the decorations everywhere. Hearth's Warming was his favorite holiday and he loved spending it with his friends. He was amazed at all of the Hearth's Warming decor. That was one of his favorite parts of the amazing holiday. Star gazed up at the gigantic tree and was memorized by how dazzling it looked. The Fire of Friendship sat on the top of the tree, glowing its pink color, treasuring the friendship all around the room. All of the ornaments were so amazing. But then he saw six that looked familiar. They were ornaments of him and his friends' cutie marks! He looked at the rest of the ornaments more closely and realized that they also were the cutie marks of all the ponies in the room. He then spotted his sister and trotted over to her.

"Hey, Violet! Do you wanna eat some candy canes?" He asked. She looked over at him and replied, "Oh, hi, Star! Sorry, I'm hanging out with Lucas." Lucas was sitting next to her and he was holding a peppermint shake with two straws in it; one pointing at him and one pointing at Violet.

"Oh, okay," Star responded dejectedly. He then trotted away to try and find his other friends.

Star was trying to find PhoenixTDM, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked everywhere until he saw something on a cloud that looked like the turquoise color of his Pegasus friend. He looked more closely and saw something else a light shade of purple. Was it PhoenixTDM and Icy Breeze? Star trotted closer to the cloud and he looked up and recognized PhoenixTDM's eyes, which looked like amethyst orbs, glistening in the light of the hearth's warming decorations. His face lit up and he called out, "Hey! PhoenixTDM, Icy Breeze! Do you guys want to do something with me?"

The two looked down at Star, and Icy Breeze replied, "Sorry, Star! We're kinda busy right now."

Star's cheer vanished as he heard his friend's response.

"Oh, okay," He said glumly. He was so upset that his friends weren't spending time with him on Hearth's Warming Eve, the day about friendship! _Maybe Mac or Light Heart can hang out with me._ The thought cheered him up and he started searching for the two. He walked around searching for what felt like hours until finally, he gave up. With his head down, he began walking towards the fireplace so he could warm up.

As he was walking he heard a voice that sounded familiar. It was Mac! He jerked his head upward and started listening to find out where it was coming from. He heard another voice, too, which was Light Heart. He perked up his ears and followed the sound to a closed door with a window. He peeked his head through the window and saw Light Heart and Mac, sitting down and talking. Star was about to open the door when he saw that Light Heart's horn was illuminated with her purple magic aura. She levitated something in the air above her and Mac's head. It took Star a few seconds to see what it was but then he figured out that it was mistletoe. Star's eyes widened and Light Heart kissed Mac on the cheek.

Star narrowed his eyes as he turned away from the door. He stomped away, mumbling to himself, "I'm the only one. _I'm_ the only one without a special somepony! PhoenixTDM has Icy Breeze. Mac has Light Heart! And who do I have? Nopony! Well, I'm better off withou-" He yelped as he tripped over somepony who was lying down on the floor.

He stood up and turned around, "Hey watch where-" He paused as he looked into the pony's eyes. They weren't normal, they were swirls and the pony had no pupils whatsoever. It was like he was staring into pure magic.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been lying in the middle of the room where ponies could trip on me!" The pony exclaimed. Her words broke Star out of his trance.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been watching where I was going so I didn't trip over you," Star replied. The filly looked up at him and smiled. She was a pearly-white color and had a pink and purple mane. He smiled as well and said, "My name is Star. What's yours?"

"Jany," She responded. _What a pretty name._ He saw her look at his cutie mark.

"Wow, your cutie mark is so amazing! It's as if it's gleaming and glowing!" She gushed. Star blushed at the comment and replied, "Thanks... I... I like your eyes. They're so mesmerizing." He noticed she looked startled by the compliment but she smiled and responded with, "Thanks!" _Is she blushing? Probably not..._

"Do you want to do something? I was just playing with some random toys but I was bored. What do you want to do?" Jany asked Star. _She wants to do something with me? I didn't think anyone wanted to associate with me this night._ But then he thought of something. He smirked, "Do you like pranks?" Jany's face looked excited as she replied, "Yes! Pranking ponies is one of my favorite things in the whole world!"

Star was super excited as well. He absolutely _loved_ playing pranks on ponies. But then he remembered something, "Wait, who should we prank?" Jany looked around thoughtfully and then she pointed her hoof in a direction. Star looked that way and he immediately recognized the two ponies sitting there.

"How about them? Those are my friends, Violet Sparkle and Lucas," Jany explained. Star nodded, "Yeah, I know them. Violet is my little sister and Lucas is my friend, the element of loyalty." Jany looked at him, surprised. Her face then looked as if she was studying him. All of a sudden her face changed as if she had come to a realization: "Wait, you're Star! The element of honesty!" She exclaimed. Star nodded and replied, "Yep, that's me!" Jany smiled excitedly and then the most bizarre thing happened. He wasn't standing in front of the fireplace anymore, he was sitting on a cloud!

"Aah!" He cried as he realized he was sitting on a cloud. _But only pegasi can sit on clouds! Jany and I are earth ponies!_

"It's okay, I put a spell on you so you can't fall through the cloud," Jany reassured. Star was confused, "But... How did you put a spell on me if you're an _earth_ pony?"

Jany gave him a weird look, "Haven't you noticed my strange eyes? Ponies with eyes like this have chaos magic, duh!" Star then remembered. When Fluttershy and Discord had kids, they had swirly eyes like Jany's and they shared the same magical power as their father, the lord of chaos. When they became adults they were crowned Queen and King of chaos. He remembered hearing of both of them having daughters but he didn't remember about that until now.

"You're... The Princess of chaos!" Star realized. Jany nodded with an amused gleam in her eyes. Then Jany and Star came up with a plan for the prank. Jany would use her magic to dump a bucket of water on the two lovebirds.

As soon as they were finished planning their trick, Star saw a bucket of water hovering in front of them. It levitated over to Lucas and Violet until it was just over their heads. Star snickered as he thought about what was about to happen. Jany started counting down, "3...2...1!" The pail of water tipped and water doused the two kids. Violet Sparkle shrieked and Lucas yelled. While Lucas and Violet were trying to figure out what the hay had just happened, Star and Jany were howling with laughter.

"That *laugh* was the best *snicker* prank... EVER!" Star yelled. Jany was sharing his mood and agreed, "Yeah, it was the best!" The two were still laughing their tails off when somepony yelled, "STAR!?" They abruptly stopped laughing and Star nervously looked down to his sister, drenched in water.

"Umm... Yeah?" He asked. Violet looked furious as she responded, "WHY DID YOU- wait... How are you on a cloud?" Then Jany looked at Violet from over the cloud.

"Jany!?" Violet sounded very surprised. Jany giggled and then she and Star started laughing uncontrollably as they had been before. All of a sudden she stopped laughing and asked, "Hey, do you like trampolines?" Star responded, "Yeah! Why?" Jany smiled and with a jolt Star realized he wasn't sitting on the cloud anymore; he was on a flat surface. He looked around, confused and then realized that he was on a trampoline! The whole room was a trampoline including the walls and the ceiling!

"Woohoo!" He shouted as he started bouncing. Jany was bouncing next to him as well. The two jumped on the trampoline for what felt like hours and then finally Star dropped down, exhausted. Jany looked pretty tired out as well. Star then felt the floor beneath him feel different. It was soft. He opened his eyes and realized he was laying down on a cloud, with Jany sitting next to him.

"That was fun. I haven't been on a trampoline in years!" Star said. Then he fell asleep, with Jany sleeping beside him.

He woke up, what felt like an hour or two later, and saw Jany sleeping peacefully next to her. He realized how much he liked her, more than any other pony he had ever met. This is what it had felt like the first time he saw PhoenixTDM. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Hi," She whispered. Star giggled and said hello back to her. They both blushed and stared at each other. All of a sudden Jany was smirking and she said, "Look up." He looked up and felt his face heat up. Hovering above them was Mistletoe. He looked back down at Jany. She was blushing furiously as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You missed," Star teased. Jany blinked. "What?" Star leaned in and kissed her for a few seconds. When he pulled away, Jany looked surprised and like she was in a dream. Jany nuzzled Star and that was his best Hearth's Warming yet.


	9. Jealous

A few weeks after the beautiful Hearth's Warming Day, it was the birthday of a filly. This filly was a red Pegasus with a hot-pink mane and sapphire-blue eyes. Her name was Kaia. Her cousins, PhoenixTDM and Lucas, were throwing her a surprise birthday party for her 8th birthday!

"We forgot the balloons!" Lucas shrieked. PhoenixTDM started panicking. She flew out of the house and to the Party Palace. She grabbed a bunch of purple and blue balloons and then paid for them with a few bits. Then she flew at lightning speed out the door.

The siblings worked for two whole hours to get the party set up and perfect. Finally, it was ready. There was color everywhere; so many shades of purple and blue. Then guests started arriving. Kaia's parents had invited her friends over and PhoenixTDM invited Icy Breeze while Lucas invited Violet Sparkle who also brought Star. There were a lot of ponies in the room but Kaia hadn't come yet.

"I'm going to look out the window and see when Kaia and her parents will be here," PhoenixTDM said. "Okay," Lucas agreed. PhoenixTDM flew over to the window and waited. It felt like hours when in reality it was only 10 minutes.

Finally, there was a flash of red turning the corner. It was Kaia flying towards her house! PhoenixTDM turned around, "She's here!" Everypony started running around to find a place to hide. Lucas turned off the light and PhoenixTDM went in front of the door.

Then there was a knock. PhoenixTDM opened the door, making sure she was behind the door. All of a sudden Lucas had turned the lights on and everypony was jumping out of their hiding places and screaming, "SURPRISE!" Kaia yelped, jumping back and then realized it was a surprise party for her! She was so excited.

Kaia and her friends partied all night until it was time to go. "Mom, can I have a sleepover with PhoenixTDM and Lucas, _please_?" She begged. Her mom couldn't resist her puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, alright. Since it's your birthday," her mom replied. Kaia, Lucas, and PhoenixTDM were jumping around with excitement.

After Kaia's mom had left, Kaia was watching PhoenixTDM play Minecraft on her computer until it was time to go to sleep. Kaia yawned and fell asleep right on the floor. Then PhoenixTDM went to sleep on her bed.

The next morning PhoenixTDM, Kaia, and Lucas woke up and they were eating waffles when all of a sudden PhoenixTDM and Lucas' cutie marks started glowing.

"What's happening!?" Lucas yelled as he looked at his glowing flank.

"I don't know!" Kaia replied.

"Wait, I think I remembered learning about this in school! When special ponies need to complete friendship quests, their flanks start glowing! We must need to complete a friendship quest!" PhoenixTDM exclaimed. Lucas looked stunned. "Really!?" He yelled.

"Yeah. We have to go to Princess Twilight's castle of friendship to see her map and then go to the place it says so we can solve the friendship problem!" PhoenixTDM explained. Lucas was super excited and he flew out the door. PhoenixTDM turned to Kaia and said, "Bye, Kaia! Tell my mom where Lucas and I went."

"Why can't I come, too?" She asked, sadly.

"Well it's because your cutie mark didn't glow like ours did," PhoenixTDM told her. That didn't seem to solve Kaia's sadness. "But _I_ want to come, too!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kaia, but you didn't get called on this friendship quest. I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye!" PhoenixTDM flew out the door and to the Castle of Friendship.

"Why didn't _I_ get called on the quest!? _I_ should've gone, too! PhoenixTDM, Lucas, and their friends think they're _so_ special. WELL, _I'LL_ SHOW THEM WHO'S SPECIAL!" Kaia yelled.

PhoenixTDM and Lucas' mom heard her yelling. She came downstairs and asked, "What's all the yelling about? Are you okay? And where are PhoenixTDM and Lucas?" Kaia looked up at her and replied, "They're on a friendship quest. Their cutie marks started glowing and... mine didn't."

She hugged Kaia. "It's okay, little one. You don't have to get called on a friendship quest to be special." Kaia smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks, auntie!"

Mom went back upstairs and Kaia was still sad. Then she heard a voice in her head.

"Your auntie is wrong, Kaia! You _do_ need to be called on a friendship quest to be special. _You_ should've been the one to be called on the friendship quest, not stupid little PhoenixTDM and Lucas!"

"Yeah! Wait, who are you?" Kaia asked, looking around. But she didn't see anything. The voice replied, "I am your best friend..." Then a creature appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Kaia. My name is Fruitcake. I can make you special, like your cousins and their friends. They don't deserve to be special, though. _You_ do." Kaia looked up at him. He was a creature who resembled Discord, but he had a blue body and green eyes. His horns were a white goat horn and an orange reformed changeling horn. He had a white mane at the top of his head and he had a dragon and a changeling wing. He had a changeling hoof and a griffon's claw. His back hooves were a blue pony hoof and a lion's paw. He also had a lion's tail.

"Are... Are you a draconequus?" She asked. Fruitcake grinned. "Why yes, yes I am. I used to be very close with Discord, but not anymore, I haven't seen him in _eons_. But, I can help you be greater than those stupid little spirits of harmony, who think they're _so special_. We could rule all of Equestria!"

He snapped his claw and Kaia started growing. She became four times her size and she had awesome silver hoof-shoes. She also had grown fangs and a sharp horn.

"Hello, Pony of Destruction," Fruitcake said to her. Kaia grinned. "Now I can destroy the elements of harmony and the stupid spirits of harmony, and I can shatter anything that gets in my way!"

She laughed evilly and headed towards the Castle of Friendship.


	10. The Abolished End

PhoenixTDM and Lucas were flying to the Castle of Friendship to see where their friendship quest took place. They saw Star walking there and they walked with him. When they arrived they saw that Light Heart, Mac, and Icy Breeze were already there.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Lucas said in awe.

"Yeah! I've never been in here," Mac agreed. Just then Princess Twilight Sparkle came walking through the door.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're all here! Are you the six ponies who saved Princess Light Breeze from Flame Thrower?" She asked. "Yep, that's us!" Icy Breeze replied. Twilight then showed them the map on the table and where their cutie marks were glowing.

"Ponyville? But... we're already here." Star observed. Twilight nodded, "It is your first Friendship quest. The map usually picks just two of you but when it picks all six, it means you've got to use the elements of harmony."

"Wow, really!?" PhoenixTDM asked. Twilight nodded again. Then she used her magic to summon their elements and gave them to them.

"Here are your elements," She said. "Thanks," PhoenixTDM replied as they all put them on. Light Heart's was the easiest since she was only wearing a crown. Then they all set off to complete their quest, which PhoenixTDM had no idea that she was the one who had caused it in the first place.

* * *

Kaia, who was now the Pony of Destruction, was heading towards the Castle of Friendship and destroying everything in her path. Earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns were screaming in terror while galloping, flying, and teleporting away from the gigantic corrupted Pegasus. But Kaia just stomped on buildings, laughing evilly and not caring at all about how she was affecting everypony else.

Suddenly, Fruitcake appeared out of thin air right next to Kaia. He looked so small next to the ginormous Pegasus, even though he used to be two times her size when she was just Kaia and not the Pony of Destruction.

"What are you doing, walking to the castle? You could easily just fly there and be there in no time," Fruitcake remarked.

"Well, I want to destroy everything in my way. I am the Pony of _Destruction_, aren't I?" Kaia replied. Fruitcake sighed, "Yes you are. And you can keep squashing everything in your path as long as you do it _quick_!" He then snapped his claw and disappeared. Kaia was used to his powers so it didn't surprise her when Fruitcake vanished. She ignored what he had said and kept going at her own pace, loving the feeling of abolishing every last thing that got in the way of her final destination; PhoenixTDM, the Pegasus who wouldn't let her do anything.

Kaia was going to destroy her cousin and claim PhoenixTDM's element as her own, and there was nothing that anypony else could do about it. Kaia grinned at the thought and then looked towards the castle. Six shapes were emerging from the castle. One was turquoise, a smaller blue shape next to it. Another was light purple. A fourth shape was a golden color and a yellow shape next to it. The last shape was orange.

Kaia knew exactly what and who they were. Her selfish cousins and their friends. Kaia narrowed her eyes and started walking faster towards them, wanting to destroy every last one of them until the elements could all belong to her.

* * *

As the six friends trotted out of the castle going to search for their friendship problem, what they saw was nothing like they had expected. A humongous red pony with silver hooves, stomping towards them and crushing anything that was in her way. Ponies were fleeing from her and screaming for dear life while she looked as if she didn't care about what she was doing at all.

"PhoenixTDM is that... Kaia?" Icy Breeze asked. He had been at the filly's birthday party the day before but the foal he had seen was an adorable little filly who was full of joy; not this gigantic corrupted pony who was full of hatred and viciousness.

"I think it is her," PhoenixTDM replied, "But why is she like this?" All of a sudden Lucas pointed to Kaia, "Look! Do you guys see that small figure hovering next to Kaia? That's the thing that tried to convince me to leave you guys when we were in the forest!" Star squinted. "Uh, I don't see anything, Lucas."

"Wait I see it! It looks kind of like Discord!" Light Heart exclaimed. The other four began to see it as well and then it vanished into thin air.

"Wait where did it go!?" Icy Breeze asked. "I have no idea," PhoenixTDM replied, "But we've got to help Kaia!" The six friends galloped towards Kaia, determined to set things right and make Kaia normal again. She was stomping her way towards them; her hooves sounding like an ear-blowing thunderstorm.

"Look who we have here! The element of selfishness!" Kaia said; her voice sounding like she had been betrayed. Star looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"What I _mean_ is that PhoenixTDM is a selfish and stupid pony who doesn't deserve to be the spirit of laughter," Kaia retorted. All of the ponies were very confused. Just then, the creature they had seen before appeared; floating next to Kaia by her face.

"You know you have a horn, right? Use it to get her element and claim it as your own!" The creature hissed. Kaia looked up at where her horn was and grinned. She narrowed her eyes, glaring menacingly at PhoenixTDM and her friends. Kaia used barely any strength as her horn lit up in a blue magic aura.

The beam of magic came down on the six friends so fast that they couldn't get away in time. The magic ray hit the element of Laughter, which was connected to a necklace on PhoenixTDM's neck, and blasted it to the ground. Before PhoenixTDM could even react, Kaia teleported the necklace containing the laughter crystal, and then the necklace started expanding; becoming a perfect size to fit on the humongous pony.

"Now _I_ can be a part of the elements of harmony! I will finally be able to be a part of the saviors of Equestria!" She exclaimed. Fruitcake looked at her in disbelief. "You grabbed the element of _laughter_!? Why not the element of magic? It has wayyy more power than that. Here, how about you steal the crown from stupid little unicorn there and I can have the element of laughter?" Kaia grinned. Her horn illuminated in a sapphire blue aura and then shot a ray of blinding light down at Light Heart's crown; whacking it off of the top of her head.

The evil filly then grabbed the crown with her magic and teleported it onto her head, making it ten times its size to fit her head. She then teleported the laughter necklace onto Fruitcake while also shrinking it to fit his snake-like neck.

"Hey, give that back!" Light Heart shrieked.

"Yeah, those don't belong to you!" Mac yelled. Kaia glared menacingly at them, "If you whine, I'll just have to take you out, as well!" Mac's eyes widened as she teleported the element of generosity off of his neck. Just as she did that, Icy Breeze and Lucas spread out their wings and began flying towards Kaia in an attempt of getting their friends' elements back. Kaia looked at them for a second before using her magic to take their elements.

"We still can grab the elements!" Lucas exclaimed as Icy Breeze darted forwards towards his element. Fruitcake rolled his eyes and snapped his claw and the two Pegasi's wings vanished. They screamed in fear as they dropped to the ground. PhoenixTDM flew up and caught her brother, while Mac grabbed Icy Breeze with his lime-green magic aura.

"Phew, that was a close one!" PhoenixTDM exclaimed. She looked up at Fruitcake and Kaia and saw that Fruitcake was whispering something to her. Then he looked towards the six and snapped his claw again. PhoenixTDM felt her wings become strangely light. She looked back and saw that her wings were gone! But also she felt something weird on her forehead. She reached her hoof up and felt a horn there!

"AAAH! I'M A UNICORN!" She screamed. She looked at Mac and Light Heart and saw that Mac was a pegasus, and Light Heart was an earth pony. She also saw that Star was a pegasus, now. All six of them started freaking out.

"WHERE IS MY HORN!?" Light Heart shrieked. Lucas and Icy Breeze were staring panickingly at where their wings once were and Star was trying to flap his wings.

"HAHAHA! You _stupid_ little ponies are never going to get your little elements back. They're _ours_ now!" Fruitcake retorted. The six ponies looked up and glared at them.

"Guys, we can still work together! Even though I'm a unicorn now, I could still somehow find a way to use magic. And you guys can use your new powers, too!" PhoenixTDM exclaimed. Star flapped his wings and started rising into the air, but then he fell back down to the ground and faceplanted. Kaia and Fruitcake were dying of laughter. Star growled at them but they just laughed even more.

So then, PhoenixTDM tried using her magic. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to activate her horn, but only a tiny burst of magic came out of it. Fruitcake and Kaia were still dying of laughter. Light Heart stepped closer to PhoenixTDM and whispered in her ear about how to teleport the elements to them with her magic. PhoenixTDM nodded and then told the rest of them to pretend like they were trying to save the elements, to distract the two villains. Star and Mac flapped their wings and faceplanted some more, while Light Heart, Lucas, and Icy Breeze ran over to Kaia's silver boots and tried kicking them.

"Oh, really? You think _that_ will work?" She sneered as she flicked the three earth ponies away using barely any energy at all. Meanwhile, PhoenixTDM had snuck behind them and was thinking about how to do the teleportation spell that Light Heart briefly taught her how to do.

"Okay, so I just have to focus. Focus. Focus." She looked at the elements which were still floating in the sky with Kaia's magic, and she felt magic blooming in her own horn. She looked up at her horn and saw a royal purple magic aura there and she giggled with glee. Then she turned her focus to the four elements that were hovering in the sky. Kaia and Fruitcake were still laughing their tails off so PhoenixTDM knew she had enough time. Her amethyst colored aura wrapped around the four necklaces and she used all her strength to teleport them onto the necks of Lucas, Icy Breeze, Star, and Mac.

The turquoise unicorn sat down on the ground, panting with exhaustion. She couldn't believe that she just performed that spell! She looked over at her other friends who were standing in front of Kaia and Fruitcake, and saw that they all were gasping in relief that they had their elements back; except for Light Heart, who's element was still atop Kaia's head.

PhoenixTDM jerked her head upwards towards the two criminals. Fruitcake was looking down surprisingly at the four ponies with their stolen-back necklaces. He looked back up and to the right and saw only space between him and Kaia.

"Wait, WHAT!? How did you four get your elements back!?" He screamed. By then Kaia had realized what was happening. The red alicorn was studying the five ponies below her.

"Wait a second... Where's PhoenixTDM!?" She shrieked. The three earth ponies and two pegasi nervously looked at the ground. Light Heart glanced past the two at PhoenixTDM and then Kaia jerked her head backward at the ground.

"THERE you are, you _stupid_ unicorn," She sneered. Her sharp horn enveloped in a blue aura and then she teleported all of their elements back to where they were floating in the air before.

"You can't win _that_ easily," She grinned evilly. PhoenixTDM shrunk down in fear and then Kaia teleported her over to her friends.

"Hey, I know what can cause more _chaos_ here. It's time to get toasty!" Fruitcake yelled. The six ponies were confused and then he snapped his claw causing a blue earth pony to appear before them.

"What am I doing here? PhoenixTDM, is that you?" He asked. PhoenixTDM looked at him and recognized him as Flame Thrower.

"Flame! That evil pony and draconequss brought you here!" PhoenixTDM pointed up at them and Flame looked up. His eyes widened and his ears went down.

"Wh-what the HAY!?" He shrieked. Fruitcake used his magic to teleport Flame in front of him. Fruitcake screamed when he realized that he was floating.

"I know who _you_ are," Fruitcake said with an evil grin.

"How d-do you know me!?" He asked, scared out of his life. Fruitcake replied, "Well, I know that you can breathe fire like a menacing dragon. And, you can help me and the pony of destruction here rule Equestria! But all we need to do is defeat those stupid little ponies which will be as easy as flame and smoke."

"But... they're my friends!" Flame protested. Fruitcake rolled his eyes and then snapped his claw, sending Flame into a flashback of when Celestia tried to kill him with the beam of magic. Flame gasped as his eyes faded back to normal from being white.

"I'll never forgive Celestia for what she did!" He screamed as he grew into a very big full-grown stallion. His body turned red and his mane turned a fiery orange. Fangs grew from his teeth. He looked down at his hooves and smiled.

"Haha, now _that_'s more like it!" He exclaimed. He turned to Kaia said, "I've got to go to the Canterlot Castle and claim _my_ throne from Celestia! Or Light Breeze, or whoever the princess that's ruling it!"

"You can do that, but first we need you to help us destroy these stupid ponies. They keep trying to find out ways to defeat us. First, pick the element that you want." Flame looked at the four necklaces.

"Hmm... How about the one with that shiny golden _star_ on it?" He asked, looking at Star as he finished his sentence. Star's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Great choice!" Fruitcake exclaimed. He snapped his claw and then the necklace appeared on Flame's neck. He looked down and smiled.

"Now, time for some _real_ fun!" Fruitcake said. He snapped his claw again and a blue cloud appeared above the six ponies below them. They all looked up and then strawberry milk started pouring from them!

"What the hay?" Mac yelled. They all tried to gallop away from the sticky pink liquid but Kaia used her magic to teleport them back to where they were.

Suddenly Fruitcake snapped his claw again and the pink liquid turned yellow. The scent of the air turned a sickening smell.

"What in the hay is this stuff!?" Icy shrieked. PhoenixTDM suddenly stopped and her eyes widened: "It's gasoline!" She cried.

"OH MY CELESTIA; FLAME THROWER IS GONNA KILL US!" Mac and Light Heart screamed at the same time. They all started yelling when Star yelled at the top of his lungs, "HELP! SOMEPONY! PLEASE!" Just as Flame was taking a deep breath about to breathe their death flames at them, a small pearly-white earth pony appeared in the air in front of the red demon-pony. She looked at Flame, Kaia, Fruitcake, and the six ponies covered in gasoline and then figured out what was going on.

Flame looked confused for a second but then just figured he'd burn this filly, too. The orange-maned colt inhaled deeply and then a gigantic flame spurted out of his mouth towards the six ponies and Jany. Her eyes widened and then she held out her hooves. forming a gigantic blue magic-shield that blocked the fire and made it hit the three villains.

While they were distracted, Jany turned towards the ponies who were caked in gasoline and then teleported them into Saddle Lake. After a few minutes of them washing the gasoline off, they were all sitting on the shore of the lake.

Star turned to Jany, "Jany! Thank you for saving us! I love you!" Jany smiled widely and replied, "I love you, too, Star!" She leaned up and kissed him, which surprised him, but he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. But it surprised his friends to see him kissing a filly that they had never seen before. Well, except Lucas who had her in the same class as him.

"Ew, get a room!" Lucas exclaimed. The two pulled away, embarrassed. After a few seconds, Jany looked back at Star and saw that he had wings.

"Wait... Why are you a Pegasus, now!?" She asked.

"Because that Draconequss changed me into one! He also made PhoenixTDM into a unicorn, Lucas, Icy Breeze, and Light Heart into earth ponies, and Mac into a pegasus," He replied.

"Oh. Well, I can fix that!" She responded. Suddenly a white light wrapped around the six ponies and then quickly disappeared.

"I'm a Pegasus again!" PhoenixTDM exclaimed, flying out into the air. Icy Breeze flew into the air and hugged PhoenixTDM. When they pulled away from the hug, they stared into each other's eyes and leaned forwards, interlocking their lips. Lucas flew up to them and said, "Why are you two kissing, now!?"

"Seriously, Lucas?" PhoenixTDM replied as she pulled away from her first kiss. Lucas just flew back down to the shore and then Jany smirked and said, "Well, I know somepony you would love to kiss."

"W-what?" Lucas asked. Suddenly a sand-colored earth pony appeared in front of them.

"Violet!" Lucas exclaimed. When Violet realized where she was, she hugged Lucas.

"Violet?" Star called out. Then he looked over and saw his little sister. "Violet! You're okay!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah! Mom, dad and I went on a train to Canterlot to warn Celestia when they started attacking Ponyville! Oh, I should probably go back! They're probably worried about me!"

Once they said bye to Violet, Jany teleported her back to her and Star's parents.

"So, we still need to defeat Kaia, Fruitcake, and Flame Thrower and get our elements back..." PhoenixTDM said.

"Ooh, I can get them back!" Jany exclaimed. Suddenly a bright light appeared on all their necks and their necklaces containing the elements appeared on them.

"Yay!" PhoenixTDM and Lucas exclaimed. "Thanks, Jany!" Star said. She smiled and then Light Heart said, "We still need to defeat or reform them!"

"Well, we have our elements now, so we can!" Mac replied.

"Well, I don't think we should fight in Ponyville because it's already almost destroyed. So where should we go?" Icy asked.

"Well how about I teleport us and them to somewhere where there's nopony else? Then you guys can use the friendship magic to reform them or whatever it is you guys do," Jany suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Star exclaimed. Jany smiled and then said, "But, it _will_ take a lot of my energy, though."

"We can help!" Light Heart and Mac said both at the same time.

"Thanks!" Jany replied, "But wait, don't you guys need to save your energy for using your friendship magic? Oh! I know somepony who can help! My cousin, Fluffball! She has the same powers as me and also she's part changeling." Suddenly a purple filly with changeling wings, a teal mane, and green spiral eyes appeared out of nowhere. She looked around confused, "What the hay? Where am I? Jany, did _you_ bring me here?" Jany nodded and then explained why.

"Wait, so there are three evil ponies and one of them is a draconequss like grandpa Discord!?" Jany nodded.

"Wow. So what do we need to do?" Fluffball asked.

"Well we need to teleport these six ponies and the three villains somewhere that nopony is at, but I have no idea where!" Jany explained.

"Ooh, I know! in the basement of your house there is a weird soundproof and safety-proof arena! We can bring them there!" Fluffball exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! Okay, let's teleport them all." Jany replied. The two fillies closed their eyes and then used all their strength to bring them to the arena under the Castle of Chaos.

The six friends looked around and they were in a dark room with a circular gray arena. There was a red line going across in the middle and a circle also inside of the line. A few seconds later, Kaia, Fruitcake, and Flame Thrower appeared on the other side of the line.

"What the hay? Where are we?" Kaia asked. Then Fruitcake saw PhoenixTDM and her friends. He pointed at them and yelled, "There they are!" Kaia and Flame gasped. Kaia blasted a blue beam at PhoenixTDM, but she flew to the left and dodged it.

"We've got to help Flame remember that he's good!" Light exclaimed. She teleported Flame Thrower to their side of the arena and he screamed, "GET YOUR STUPID MAGIC OFF OF ME, YOU IDIOT!"

"We're your friends, Flame! Remember? We helped you realize there's more to the world than just hate. And Celestia apologized for what she did to you!" Lucas said. Flame's eyes widened and he gasped. He turned to Kaia and Fruitcake and blasted fire at them, "I should've known better than to trust _you_ two!" He then was enveloped in a white light, and when the light was gone he was his normal blue self. He was also back to normal size, as well.

"Flame, you're back!" Mac exclaimed and hugged him. Flame hugged him back and then turned to Kaia and Fruitcake.

"Kaia, why are you doing this!?" PhoenixTDM asked. Kaia's eyes narrowed and she replied, "You _really_ don't know!?" PhoenixTDM looked confused for a few seconds but then her eyes widened.

"Wait a second... This is all my fault! I didn't let you come on the quest with us! I'm sorry, I should've let you come with us," PhoenixTDM replied.

"Really? You're not lying? But you said that only special ponies get called on the friendship quests!" Kaia responded. PhoenixTDM replied, "I didn't mean it like you're not special, I meant that only the ponies whose cutie marks start glowing can solve the friendship quest!"

"Well, a glowing cutie mark sounds kinda special!" Kaia retorted.

"Well, your cutie mark only glows to let you know that you're being called on a friendship quest, and so you know that you finished your friendship quest," PhoenixTDM replied.

"Oh..." Kaia responded.

"We should've let you go with us!" Lucas said.

"Yeah. We're sorry, Kaia. I hope you'll forgive us," PhoenixTDM said. Kaia's mouth was open but she wasn't saying anything.

"DON'T FORGIVE THEM, PONY OF DESTRUCTION! THEY'RE LYING!" Fruitcake screamed. Star's eyes narrowed and he responded, "As the element of honesty, I know for a _fact_ that they aren't lying."

"I... I forgive you, PhoenixTDM and Lucas," Kaia replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fruitcake shrieked. Suddenly Kaia shrunk back to normal size, her fangs and horn disappeared, and her silver hoof guards were gone.

"I'm sorry, PhoenixTDM and Lucas!" Kaia said as she hugged her cousins.

"No, _we're_ sorry," PhoenixTDM responded, "We shouldn't have made it sound like we're better than you just because we are the elements of harmony." Kaia smiled. Suddenly everypony appeared at the Tree of Harmony.

"How did we get here!?" Star asked, frightened. All of a sudden there was a huge bright light coming from the tree and then a branch started growing from it. Everypony looked at it in awe and then when the branch stopped growing, a new jewel sprouted from the top. It was purple. The jewel was magically plucked off the tree and then it floated down to Kaia's neck, becoming a necklace like the other six's. It was purple and shaped like a heart, like her cutie mark.

"W-what? Why do I have an element like you guys!?" She asked, surprised. Everypony was confused but suddenly PhoenixTDM said, "I know! There must've been a seventh element somehow and you unlocked it, Kaia! Maybe by forgiving us?" Kaia smiled widely and replied, "I must be the lost element!"

"What's the lost element?" Lucas asked.

"Well, there's a new type of history class that they probably didn't teach you guys because it's really new, but anyways they said that when Princess Celestia first created the six elements to defeat Discord when he was evil, she actually made seven elements but Discord stole one and gave it to an unknown Draconequss and no one knows what happened after that," Kaia explained.

"Wow! You must be the lost element, then! Is it like the element of forgiving or something?" Light Heart asked.

"I think it would be the element of Forgiveness, right?" PhoenixTDM replied. "Yeah! I'm the element of forgiveness!" Kaia yelled while flying in the air. Suddenly Jany, Fluffball, and Discord appeared.

"Jany!" Star exclaimed, hugging her. She hugged him back and then Fluffball said, "Jany and I went to the arena after our powers were restored, but you guys were gone! So we called Grandpa Discord to help us find you. Why are you guys at the tree of harmony?"

"Well, it's a long story, but look I'm the lost element of Forgiveness!" Fluffball looked surprised and was admiring her element. Kaia let her hold the necklace but it made her heartbeat fast and her stomach feel funny and she felt her cheeks heat up when Fluffball took it off her neck.

Suddenly Discord saw Fruitcake who had just been in the corner watching everypony. Discord teleported over to him.

"Fruitcake! I thought I'd never see you again, my baby brother!" Discord screamed, hugging him.

"He's your _brother_!?" Everypony exclaimed. Discord nodded.

"Oh, Fruity, where did you go after I gave you that element?" He asked. Fruitcake was surprised to see his brother again after all these years, but he replied, "Well, I hid the jewel a billion feet under the ground in the Everfree Forest, and hid out inside of Mount Everhoof. But well, I didn't hideout, I just froze myself and made it so I would unfreeze in like more than a tredicillion years. A lot has changed since then."

"Yeah, it has. I'm so glad I found you! You can meet my- I mean _our_ family." Fruitcake smiled and then looked back to everypony else.

"I'm sorry about what I did to all of you. I didn't know that times had changed so much and that my brother, Discord, wasn't someone who wanted to rule all of Equestria. I just assumed he was still frozen in stone."

"I... I forgive you, Fruitcake," Kaia said, "I get it, wanting to rule all of Equestria because you wanted to be like the ponies close to you, whether they wanted to rule Equestria as well, or they made you so mad that you want to be better than them. But either way, I forgive you." Fruitcake was smiling and he brushed a tear away from his eye.

"Thank you, Kaia. That means a lot to me." He said. Kaia smiled and then Jany hugged Fruitcake, "Since you're grandpa Discord's brother, that makes you me and Fluffball's Great-uncle!"

"Aww, you're so cute! What's your name?" Fruitcake asked.

"I'm Jany! And that's my cousin, Fluffball," She replied, pointing at Fluffball who was still sitting next to Kaia with the necklace in her hooves. Fluffball poofed the necklace back onto Kaia's neck with her magic and then flew over to Fruitcake, hugging him as well. Discord joined in the hug and everypony said, "Awww!" Because the chaos family was so adorable. Suddenly a bright light came from each of the six pony's cutie marks. Star, Lucas, Icy Breeze, PhoenixTDM, Mac, and Light Heart looked down at their flanks and saw that their cutie marks were glowing again. Then they stopped.

"This must mean we finished our Friendship quest!" PhoenixTDM exclaimed. Kaia smiled and hugged PhoenixTDM. Then everypony hugged, so glad that they were all friends.

Ever since that day, there was seven elements of harmony. Kaia was included with her cousins and Fruitcake was so grateful to have a family who cared about him. Flame Thrower grew up and married a nice stallion who was half-dragon named Ralphie. Although Equestria isn't perfect, everypony's friendships were.

The end.


End file.
